callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force 141 (Original)
Task Force 141, colloquially referred to as "The One-Four-One," is a multi-national special operations force composed of the best members of British, Australian, United States, Canadian and possibly other armed forces, usually those with previous Special Ops experience. Its members serve as the principal protagonists of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in which their main objective is to apprehend or kill Vladimir Makarov, a Russian Ultranationalist responsible for masterminding a Russian invasion of the United States. In 2016, its members participated in notable special operations in Kazakhstan, Moscow, Rio de Janeiro, a Russian Gulag and submarine base in Kamchatka, the Georgian-Russian border, and Afghanistan. Notably, during Day 6 of the crisis of 2016, at least three Task Force 141 operatives were killed by General Shepherd, with all remaining members of Task Force 141 believed to be on the run at the conclusion of the crisis. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 they united with Russian Loyalists. Composition Task Force 141's operators are drawn from the special operations forces of Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States, though mainly comprised of British Operators. The specific units that contribute operators to Task Force 141 are unknown. However, it is likely that American operatives are drawn from the various USSOCOM units, and Joseph Allen is known to have originated from the 75th Ranger Regiment. Likewise, British operatives are known to come from the Special Air Service and likely the Special Boat Service as well. Operatives from Canada and Australia are most likely drawn from the Canadian Joint Task Force 2 and the , respectively. During the events of Modern Warfare 2, the commanding officer of Task Force 141 appears to be Lieutenant General Shepherd, a U.S. Army officer who spearheads the Task Force's operations. Additionally, British officers of the Special Air Service (and possibly Special Boat Service) such as Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley serve as leaders during field missions. After his liberation from a Russian gulag, Captain John Price of the Special Air Service also apparently serves as a field commander. Task Force 141 has at least eighty-five known members, leading to speculation that it is a company-sized formation. Disavowed After the events of Modern Warfare 2 and Shepherd's betrayal, Task Force 141 was disavowed. However, a few Task Force 141 operatives, such as Captain Price and Captain MacTavish, continued to operate (Captain Price still maintained contact with and was supported by his old SAS command unit Baseplate, in particular MacMillan). When the Task Force 141 reunited they joined forces with Russian Loyalists. Their primary objective remained to terminate Vladimir Makarov, something which they were to be ultimately successful in doing, despite the deaths of almost all the group's members, including Soap MacTavish. Name cleared After "Down the Rabbit Hole" the "Disavowed" sign is removed from the Task Force 141 logo, implying their name was cleared. Whether the unit was actually reformed is presently unknown. List of Known Members Prominent Members *'Lieutenant General Shepherd' (KIA) - United States Army, appears to act as the commanding officer of Task Force 141, and spearheads its operations during the crisis of 2016. He later goes rogue and kills two of his own operatives. He is killed by Captain "Soap" MacTavish in Afghanistan on Day 7. *'Captain John Price' (Alive) - British 22nd Special Air Service regiment, appears to act as a field comm by Task Force 141. Designated sharpshooter, and orchestrator behind Shepherd's assassination. He was a wanted criminal after his actions in Afghanistan and after being rescued from a Russian gulag. *'Captain John "Soap" MacTavish' (KIA) - British 22nd Special Air Service regiment, appears to act as a field commander and designated sharpshooter. He was a wanted criminal after killing General Shepherd. Dies during a failed attempt on Makarov 's life. *'Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley' (KIA) - British 22nd Special Air Service regiment, technical specialist and field commander subordinate to Captain MacTavish. He is known to condone torture as a method of interrogation. He is killed by General Shepherd and Shadow Company soldiers on the Georgian-Russian border. *'Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson' (KIA) - Playable character who participates in a number of Task Force 141's most notable special operations. Killed by Shepherd and Shadow Company soldiers on the Georgian-Russian border on Day 6. *'Private First Class Joseph Allen' (KIA) - U.S. Army 75th Ranger Regiment, a veteran of combat operations in Afghanistan, hand-picked by Shepherd to participate in a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalist cell led by Makarov. Killed by Makarov after his cover is blown in Zakhaev International Airport on Day 3. *'Yuri' (KIA) - Russian Loyalist and Ex-Spetsnaz, Nikolai's most trusted and best soldier. After Task Force 141 joined forces with the Loyalists, they also became operatives of the counter-terrorist unit. He is killed by Makarov in Dust to Dust. *'Nikolai' (Alive) ''- Russian Loyalist and is the code name of a Russian informant among Imran Zakhaev's Ultranationalists, and an ally of the SAS in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He continues to help Mactavish and Price in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. After Shepherd's betrayal became one of team mates with Task Force 141 (Disavowed). As of January 21, 2017, he helps Captain Price to catch Makarov. As of this we can realize after the war, Task Force 141 leader became Price. It also included Yuri and Nikolai as new members of Task Force 141. *'Sgt. Kamarov' (KIA) - Unnofficial member; prominent member of the Loyalists and ally of the SAS during the Second Russian Civil War and during the operation to eliminate Imran Zakhaev. During World War III, he serves as an ally of the 141 when he leads the local Czech Resistance in taking back Prague, and later when he joins the 141 on a mission to assassinate Vladimir Makarov. He is killed after Makarov detonates C4 strapped to him. Equipment Assault Rifles *M4A1 *SCAR-H *ACR *TAR-21 *M16A4 *SCAR-L *AK-47 *G36C Submachine Guns *UMP45 *MP5K *MP5SD *MP5 *MP9 *MP7 Machine Pistols *G18 Shotguns *M1014 *W1200 *SPAS-12 Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *Intervention *RSASS Handguns *M9 *USP .45 *M1911 *Desert Eagle *P99 *Five Seven Launchers *Javelin *AT4 *M203 *M320 *SMAW Notable military operations 2011 *Hostage Rescue on an airplane. 2012 *Hostage Rescue in Ukraine. 2013 *Joint operation with U.S Delta Force to apprehend Kingfish (Vladimir Makarov) 2016 *Infiltrating a Russian base in the Tian Shan Mountain Range in Kazakhstan to retrieve an ACS module. *Capturing Alejandro Rojas in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. *Escaping the favela in Rio de Janeiro. *Eliminating hostiles and rescuing hostages at Vikhorevka 36 Oil Platform, East Russia. *Rescuing Prisoner 627 from a gulag near Petropavlovsk, Russia. *Infiltrating a Russian base near Petropavlovsk, Russia and launching an ICBM aimed at America to create an EMP. *Successfully retrieving a DSM from Makarov's estate. *Attacking Makarov's men in a boneyard near Kandahar, Afghanistan. *Killing Shepherd in Site Hotel Bravo. *Extracting the wounded John "Soap" Mactavish to Nikolai's chopper in India *Searching for a cargo package belonging to Vladimir Makarov in Sierra Leone *Searching for Waraabe, a man involved in the chemical attacks on Europe, in Somalia *Price, Yuri and Soap move through Prague to get to a tower, where they will try to assassinate Vladimir Makarov *Yuri and Price go to a castle that is being used by the Russians as a firebase, with the main objective to learn the location of Makarov. *Joint operation with U.S Delta Force to rescue the President of Russia, Boris Vorshevsky, and his daughter from a diamond mine. 2017 *Price and Yuri kill Makarov in a hotel in the Arabian Peninsula Trivia *While the British, Americans, and Australians have their flags in their colors and on their shoulder patches, the Canadians have their flag on their back in green. *There are no Canadian Task Force 141 models in multiplayer despite models being in singleplayer. *Task Force 141 is the only faction to face all the enemy factions in multiplayer, as the Navy SEALs and Rangers never fight against the Militia. *Choosing an LMG in multiplayer will make the player spawn with an Australian flag, choosing an SMG or an Assault Rifle will make the player generate with a British or American flag, and choosing a Sniper Rifle will make the player spawn with an American flag, unless the player has unlocked the ghillie suit . *Task Force 141 (along with the Heartbeat Sensor) is jokingly referenced in a conversation between two characters in the 2010 video game Battlefield: Bad Company 2. After discovering the team has to go on a hunt for an HVT, Sarge says, "I should clear this with Braidwood," to which Sweetwater replies, "No! No, no, no! He'll just send some special ops douche-bags, with pussy-ass heartbeat monitors on their guns, instead of us!" *The full Task Force 141 theme tune is played during mission "Contingency". *After "Down the Rabbit Hole" the "Disavowed" sign is removed from the Task Force 141 logo, implying their name was cleared. *In Modern Warfare 3, some Delta Squad soldiers have the same name as many of the Task Force members, it is unknown if this is an oversight or some of the Task Force members were relocated to Delta *By the end of Modern Warfare 3, Price and Nikolai are the last known remaining Task Force 141 members. *Though they are the main faction in Singleplayer they do not appear in Multiplayer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *In Modern Warfare 3, the old TF141 logo can be unlocked in Multiplayer. *Task Force 141 is the first fictional faction in the Call of Duty series. Video Video:CoD:Modern Warfare 2 TF141 Spawn Soundtrack Full Version Task Force 141's full theme Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Factions